


Нелюбовь

by fandom_Fortitude_2019



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Fortitude_2019/pseuds/fandom_Fortitude_2019
Summary: Елена не любит Дэна.





	Нелюбовь

Елена не любит Дэна. Но равнодушие — это уже куда больше, чем он мог надеяться. Елена ведь и не обязана. Нельзя любить кого-то насильно. У нее так вряд ли получится. Да у нее уже и не получилось однажды. Раньше. До того, как она приехала в Фортитьюд.

Елена Дэна не хочет, вот Фрэнк заводит ее моментально. К этому же мужчине она не чувствует страсти.

И нежности тоже.

Она его не боится, хотя, наверное, могла бы. Все-таки Дэн зашел слишком далеко. Да, ради нее. Но разве нормальный человек пойдет на такое?

Елена-то знает: им с Дэном не быть вместе. Но его обещания — это самое лучшее и правильное, что она от него может получить.


End file.
